benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Anglokatolicyzm, Anglikanizm
Anglikanizm powstał za sprawą króla Henryka VIII Tudora, który oddzielił swoje Katolickie Państwo od Papieskiego zwierzchnictwa nad kościołem Anglii przenosząc urząd głowy kościoła swojego Kościoła Katolickiego na siebie. Ten sam Kościół Katolicki wyznający tę samą doktrynę, żyjący tym samym życiem z rzymsko katolicką teologią, złożony z tych samych ludzi, zyskał jedynie nowe zwierzchnictwo i niewiele doktrynalnych zmian, głównie w zakresie celibatu i praktyki rozwodowej udzielanej królowi. Poza tą zmianą Anglikanizm początkowo nie odbiegał teologicznie od rzymskiego katolicyzmu i prześladował on protestantów zwalczając reformacje. Ponadto mimo ustanowienia siebie głową swojego Angielskiego Kościoła i uniezależniając się do Rzymu, sam król Henryk VIII pozostał w całej swojej istocie katolikiem, do takiego stopnia, że gdy zwrócono mu uwagę że oddaje zbyt duży szacunek Papieżowi, odpowiedział : " Nie ma czegoś takiego jak okazywanie zbyt wielkiego szacunku Papieżowi " - Henryk VIII Tudor W tamtymthumb|left|150px|Thomas More okresie początków anglikanizmu lordem kanclerzem Angli był Sir Thomas More, rzymski katolik, główny przeciwnik Williama Tyndalea, chcący jego śmierci za pracę nad przekładem Biblii z języków oryginalnych na angielski. Wyniesiony na ołtarze przez Kościół Katolicki za lojalność wobec Papiestwa i obwołany męczennikiem, More nazwał Tyndala "bestią i agentem samego diabła". "(More) Napisał w sumie 9 książek zwalczających Tyndala, poświęcając prawie 1000 stron, argumentom oraz inwektywą wobec Reformatora, zawsze broniąc niepodważalności autorytetu Papieża, Kościoła Rzymsko Katolickiego." - " Fire for the Ploughman: A Gallery of Characters in Tynale's Life", Jack Caulfield Gdy Król Henryk VIII rozstał się z Rzymem, Thomas More został skazany za zdradę i stracony za niezmierną wierność Papieżowi. W roku 2000, Jan Paweł II, ogłosił "Świętego" Thomasa More: "Patronem Mężów Stanu i Polityków" - The Vatican, Apostolic Letter of Pope John Paul The Second, 31 Października, 2000 rok Ta decyzja została ogłoszona 31 Października, kiedy w różnych krajach Europy obchodzony jest dzień Reformacji, w rocznice dnia w którym Marcin Luter przybił 95 Tez do Kościoła w Wittenberdze w 1517 roku, aby celowo znieważyć Reformację. Thomas More nie tylko zwalczał Tyndaela i znieważał go, ale i również miał na sumieniu tortury i śmierć niewinnych ludzi będących zwolennikami Tyndaela głoszącymi Ewangelie. Nawet we własnym domu , More trzymał dyby i pręgierz , aby móc przesłuchiwać heretyków osobiście . More napisał : "Co do heretyków to duchowieństwo ich potępia a ponieważ na to zasługują, władza świecka pali ich na stosie. Po przejściu przez ogień Smithfield, trafiają do piekła gdzie niegodziwcy płoną na zawsze." - Thomas More, " The Search for the Inner Man" Louis Lohr Martz, Strona 4 thumb|left|150px|William TyndaleTo właśnie More doprowadził do zdrady Tyndala i jego egzekucji. Ostatecznie jednak ostatnia modlitwa Tyndala gdy był Palony na stosie, przemogła jego przeciwników, tóż przed śmiercią wypowiedział słynne zdanie "Panie ! Panie Otwórz oczy królowi Anglii ", po czym został zamordowany śmiercią w ogniu na stosie. "Zaledwie 6 Miesięcy Po śmierci Tyndala , Król Nakazal by Mails Cowedel, przetłumaczył Biblię na Język Angielski. Cowedeil posłóżył się przekładem dokonanym przez Tyndala." - Johnatan Verkoutin , Kurator Muzem Tyndala W Późniejszych latach nastąpiły dopiero starcia i zmagania odnośnie tego, czy Anglikanizm zostanie zreformowany przez wpływy Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa - Protestantyzmu, czy ostoi się raczej przy katolickich naukach. Te zmagania, trwają do dziś, w wyniku Jezuickiej Kontreformacji i takich wydarzeń jak Ruch Okswordzki która w czasach współczesnych doprowadziła do ktrytycznej utraty tożsamości Anglikanizmu przez który wspólnoty anglikańskie są skłonne nawet do aktów konwersji na romanizm i akceptacji papieża jako głowy kościoła. W ten sposób Romanizm uzyskał około ponad 900 tysięcy konwertytów z anglikanizmu za czasów papieża''' Bendedykta XVI''' który wydał nawet konstytucje Anglicanorum coetibus '''w 2009 roku która reguluje przechodzenie anglikanów do kościoła rzymsko katolickiego. Jednak w celu fałszowania Historii , w tym zbrodni Kościoła Katolickiego w formie "Anglikanizmu" , katoliccy wyznawcy fałszywych nauk dokonują oszustw , twierdząc fałszywie , iż Anglikanizm był Protestantyzmem. W rzeczywistości Anglikanizm jest niczym innym, jak '''Anglokatolicyzmem. Dopiero po przejęciu wladzy przez królową Elżbiete , która rządziła po katolickiej poprzedniczce - Krwawej Mary , morderczyni mordującej Biblijnych Chrześcijan i Kaznodziejów Angileskich , panującej od 1553 do 1558 , rozwinoł się w Anglii Kalwinistyczny ruch , oparty na Protestantyźmie , zwany Purytanami'' . Pragneli oni oczyścić kościół Angielski z katolickiej Herezji i demonicznych kłamstw , stawiając jedynie Słowo Boże jako Autorytet , a co z tego wynika - zbawienie przez Łaskę i oddawanie czczi jedynie Panu Bogu . thumb|left|John RogersWcześniej w Katolickich prześladowaniach Protestantów w Angliikańskiej Angli, zostali zamordowani tacy mężowie wiary jak '''John Rogers', o którym mówiono że podczas płonięcia na stosie, był pocieszany przez swoje dzieci tak, jakby szedł na wesele. thumb|left|Arcybiskup Thomas Crammer Thomas Crammer, Arcybiskup Canterberry, z powodu zastraszeń Katoliczki Królowej Marii, najpierw odwołał swoje poglądy, bojąc się śmierci, pisząc teksty pochlebne dla Rzymu. Lecz poruszony został przez sumienie i zmienił zdanie, płacąc za to śmiercią na stosie. Zanim go spalono, Crammer powiedział: "Napisałem wiele nieprawdy i skoro moja ręka zgrzeszyła pisząc sprzecznie z sumieniem, to niechaj spalona zostanie jako pierwsza. A co do Papieża, to wyrzekam się go jako wroga Chrystusa i antychrysta, w raz z całą jego fałszywą nauką." - Primary Sources: 1556 rok, The Execution of Arcybishop Crammer Wcześniej przed Anglikanizmem, przez rzymskich katolików byli mordowani Lolardowie. Purytanie zebrali się w 1643, zwołani przez Parlament Angielski, zostając zobowiązani do napisania ich doktrynalnego oświadczenia, które zostało ukończone w 1646, ratyfikując przy tym Westministerskie Wyznanie Wiary, nad czym czuwało 121 uczonych, teologów, nauczycieli, pastorów i 30 osób świeckich z odpowiednimi do tego konpetencjami, spotykając się na ponad 1100 sesjach, podczas Pisania Westministerskiego wyznania wiary, a także dłuższego i krótszego katechizmu. Rozdział Pierwszy Westministerskiego Wyznania wiary nosił tytuł "Pismo Święte", a samo wyznanie stało się jednym z ważniejszych dzieł w Protestanckiej Historii Kalwinistycznej. Purytanie byli cesecjonistami - wierzącymi że Dary Apostolskie dane im przez Pana Boga, był dane w celu uwiarygodnienia nowego Objawienia i Założenia Kościoła, i już nie są obecnie udzielane Kościołowi chrześcijańskiemu. Ruch Oxwordzki W 19 wieku w ramach Jezuickiej Kontreformacji , miała miejsce Wielka Jezuicka Infiltracja Anglikanizmu w Anglii, celem sprowadzenia go z powrotem do Rzymu w ramach Ruchu Oxwordzkiego. Anglokatolicy byli znani jako rytualiści i traktarianie. Niektóre ich nauki na temat Biblii zostały opisane w książce pod tytułem "Tajna Historia Ruchu Oxwordzkiego" przez Waltera Walsha. Mocno sprzeciwiali się Protestanckiej Doktrynie Sola Scriptura , czyli "Tylko Pismo". Rytualiści nauczali, że: "Biblia nie jest jedyną regułą wiary." - "Tajna Historia Ruchu Oxwordzkiego " Walter Walsh , Strona 374 Poza tym twierdzili: "Nie jest również żadnym naruszeniem szacunku należnego Biblii , otwarte i wyraźne głoszenie że Biblijne Chrześcijaństwo jest działem Diabła. " - "Tajna Historia Ruchu Oxwordzkiego" Walter Walsh, Strona 374 Rowan Williams Arcybiskup Canterbury (2003-2012) przed Papieżem Janem Pawłem II.png|Rowan Williams Arcybiskup Canterbury (2003-2012) przed Papieżem Janem Pawłem II Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Anglikanizm Kategoria:Jezuici Kategoria:Kalwinizm Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo